femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Allison (A Woman's Rage)
'Allison '''aka '''Jordan Hagan '(Cynthia Preston) was the villainess of the 2008 Lifetime film A Woman's Rage (alternately titled The Love of Her Life). Her slight backstory revealed that her father walked out on her and her mother when she was young, leading her to grow up desperate to find love. Prior to the film's events, Allison was dating Brian Hagan, but Brian eventually left Allison due to growing tired of her controlling and jealous nature. Later on, when Allison saw Brian on a date with his fiancee Kathryn Brown, she was heartbroken and delusionally came to believe that Kathryn stole Brian from her. Allison confronted Brian at his house and begged him to take her back, becoming enraged when Brian insisted that their relationship was over. Three months later, the vengeful Allison began to enact a plot to get revenge on Kathryn, starting by contacting Brian's sister Jordan under the guise of being a reporter. After learning that she was planning on going away to a clean air rally, Allison found Jordan late one night as she was getting into her car and killed her by suffocating her with a garbage bag, later storing her body in a freezer at Brian's cabin. The evil Allison then killed Brian, hitting him with her car while he was out biking, causing him to fatally strike his head on a rock. After Brian's funeral, Allison came to Kathryn posing as Jordan, with Kathryn allowing her to stay at her house. It was then revealed that Allison's next plan was to seduce Kathryn's teenage son Scott, while also driving a wedge between him and his mother by convincing him to get a tattoo behind Kathryn's back and setting him up to be taken in by the police while sneaking out to a concert with his friends (despite being on probation). Eventually, though, Kathryn began to notice "Jordan's" effects on Scott and ordered her to move out, with Allison going to stay at Brian's cabin. In the film's climax, Allison called Scott and asked him to come to the cabin under the guise of needing his help moving out, claiming her wallet had been stolen. Once Scott was there, Allison gave him coffee she had drugged with sleeping pills, causing Scott to become disoriented. As the pills took effect, Allison revealed her true identity to Scott and how she planned to set a gas explosion in the cabin and use Jordan's corpse to make it appear that the two of them had been together and died in the explosion. Allison also apologized and claimed Scott was an "innocent victim" of people like Kathryn, claiming that she had (in her mind) taken Brian from her. When Kathryn arrived looking for Scott, the evil Allison held her at gunpoint with a rifle, accusing her of stealing Brian from her and proclaiming that she had intended to kill Scott so Kathryn would have to suffer the same pain she had when Brian left her. When the phone suddenly rang, Allison shot Kathryn in the arm, only for Kathryn to subdue Allison by shoving her back, causing her to hit her head on the rock fireplace. The psychotic villainess then had flashbacks to her relationship with Brian and her father leaving her before succumbing to her head injury and dying. Trivia *Cynthia Preston also appeared as the vengeful Jane Parker in 2009's A Sister's Secret, as well as femme fatale Nikki Mayhew in 2001's Facing The Enemy. Gallery Allison Hagan brunette.png Allison Hagan seduce.png Allison corpse.png|Allison's body after her death Category:2000s Category:Alias Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Lover Category:Incapacitator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Mostly Heel Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Suffocation Category:Murder: Vehicle Category:Psychotic Category:Rifle Category:Vehicle Weapon Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Demise: Bodily Trauma Category:Fate: Deceased